Jonathan Stratford
*GN-P03-Re3JSB Gundam Astray Black Frame Specter *MVF-M11SH Murasame Otegine *RGM-96X/JSB SWAT Jesta *ZGMF-X50SR/JSB Azure Destiny Gundam *XXXG-01W2H Wing Gundam Falke |ships crewed= |affiliation=*Blue Helix *Thrudheim |universe=*Build Fighters *Build Divers |storyline= |first appearance= |final appearance= }}Jonathan Stratford is a Gunpla Builder. Personality & Character Outspoken and unreserved, Jonathan in not afraid to say what's on his mind or follow the action he feels is right. He's loyal to his friends but fiercely retaliatory to any kind of insult or attack, occasionally leading him to react brashly without thinking. When battling, Jonathan's attitude varies depending on the situation, generally he acts confidently, even mouthing off against his opponent when it seems he's winning. However, when trying focus or in difficult situations Jonathan become much quieter, attempting to think of a solution to the problem. At heart though he is a deep believer in the concept of good sportsmanship and despises foul play, Jonathan is entirely willing to step into situations which may not have anything to do with him, only to help someone out. When it comes to gunpla Jonathan favours ranged combat, preferring to fight tactically instead of charging head on, he also has a great interest in models with a gimmick or transformation mechanism. As a fighter Stratford holds a grudge against other fighters who heavily rely on Plavsky-based abilities, finding it a cheap tactic that gets overused rather than builders having original ideas and tactics. After joining GBN, Stratford's first avatar was an A-laws-style longcoat, coloured in dark blue and decorated with the ESF insignia instead. Once Blue Helix was reestablished as the force Thrudheim he changed to the team uniform, an IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS-style uniform in white and blue. Skills & Abilities A skilled Gunpla builder, Jonathan has had practice assembling many gunpla, occasionally claiming of having collected and assembled the entire 00 Master Grade and Real Grade series, several Unicorn Master Grades and a large number of High Grade models. After becoming quite skilled at making gunpla with set instruction he started to play around with customizing some of his favourite models, using parts from other machines to create several unique variants. As a natural builder Jonathan has some talent as a fighter, eventually developing his own unorthodox combat methods in local matches. Over time as he started making more custom gunpla, designed especially for fights, his rapidly skills improved. Due to Stratford's natural leadership skills he serves as Blue Helix's second-in-command and is one of their main fighters. While he can help with repairing broken models Stratford frequently lets others take over during battle repairs as his dislike for quick fixes often means he will spend hours on end until the gunpla has been perfectly restored. Jonathan is also skilled with computers, having studied information technology at university and now works as head of IT for a small software company. This lets him understand the GP Duel and GBN systems more easily and has lead to him occasionally experimenting with virtual Gunpla models to see how they would perform in-game. Most of the time he's seen carrying around a shoulder bag with a tablet, his Diver Gear and several gunplas. History When he was a child Jonathan was big fan of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise and often watched the shows when they were on. Initially he didn't care much for building gunpla, instead Jonathan preferred to write his own works and stories. However at university a fellow gundam fan and close friend of his showed Jonathan his collection of gunpla, inviting him to help build a HG Nemo gunpla. After this small but meaningful brush with gunpla Jonathan quickly became interested, his own first model being a HG gunpla of the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. From there his collection quickly grew until he started experimenting with custom builds, at first they were minor changes like a different colour scheme or adding different weapons. However, over time they became bolder and more creative and well-suited to gunpla fights, leading Jonathan to build several of his now favourite gunplas. While in Japan he started a small IT company making virtual design software which became immensely popular. He created a modified version for builders to plan out their designs before starting work on their models which he uses himself. Occasionally he's around at the university to consult on their equipment and help out some of the staff. Blue Helix Originally Stratford wasn't hugely interested in tournament matches but entered a local match on a whim with Seravee Gundam in a GP Duel. During the final match he managed to pull off a combo against his opponent who used Hyperion Gundam, by using Seravee to overpower the Hyperion's shields he managed to close in with Seraphim and finish off the enemy with a beam sabre. After the match he was approached by a group of builder who wanted to form a tournament team with Stratford as one of their fighters. Intrigued by the offer, he accepted and joined Blue Helix as a build fighter. Eventually as GBN overtook Gunpla Duels in popularity, he and most of the team moved to GBN as part of Blue Helix's new force Thrudheim. Relationships ;*Jessica Laurel :A friend of Jonathan, the two met on the university's campus by sheer coincides and helped fix Jessica's computer problems. Following this, the two became good friends, often meeting up for lunch and swapping build designs. :The two of them both joined Blue Helix, while their styles didn't immediately mix, the two eventually learnt how to fight alongside one another, complementing each other's gunpla. ;*Mai Sakamoto :Jonathan and Mai are both highly skilled builders, however, the two do not always see eye to eye when it comes to gunpla design; Mai prefers to create pieces while focusing intently to detail while Jonathan has a more technically-focused style. When the pair clash in opinion it often leads to heavy arguing over who is right until a compromise between the two is reached. Notes & Trivia *Jonathan did not pick the nickname "Hacker" himself, Mai gave it to him when he first demonstrated how to access a GP Base, he dislikes it immensely. *He suffers from very slight tinnitus in his right ear. See also